sas3guidefandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Non-Premium Skills These skills are earned in normal gameplay by ranking up and will improve certain abilities. Normal Skills These skills are earned before rank 40. Some skills unlocked at low ranks are good, but for the most part higher rank requirements unlock better skills. Radar Scanner This unlocks the minimap on the top right corner of the screen, which shows zombies as red dots, barricades as blue lines, and walls as green lines. This skill is truly invaluable because it allows you to find zombies which you might not otherwise notice and gives you advance warning if a large group of zombies approaches. This skill unlocks at rank 3. Laser Sights The famous red dot will be yours when you unlock this skill. Now, wherever you aim your mouse (and therefore your gun), a red dot will show up on the nearest available target. This "paint" allows you to see where you are actually aiming, which allows you to keep your crosshairs closer to your character and change your target faster without sacrificing as much accuracy. This skill unlock at rank 10. Fast Reload SMGs This is exactly what it sounds like. Your SMGs will now reload faster, allowing you to spend less time loading bullets in and more time shooting them out at zombies, which is really the whole point. Lower reload time will also give the zombies less time to attack you unopposed, giving you more time to not die. This skill unlocks at rank 12. Fast Reload Pistols This is exactly what it sounds like. Your pistols will now reload faster, allowing you to spend less time loading and more time shooting. This skill is especially useful because pistols carry you through the game and it unlocks the rank after the Desert Eagle, which will be your best pistol for a long time. This skill unlocks at rank 16. Fast Reload Shotguns This is exactly what it sounds like. Your shotguns will now reload faster, allowing you to spend less time loading shells in and more time shredding the zombie horde, which is really the whole point. Faster reloads will allow you to blast more zombies to bits in less time. This skill unlocks at rank 18. Fast Reload Assault Rifles 'Fast Reload Assault Rifles' This is exactly what it sounds like. Your assault rifles will now reload faster, allowing you to spend more time shooting zombies and less time reloading. Faster reloads will allow you to control the massive zombie horde that much better. This skill unlocks at rank 21. Fitness You become physically fit, capable of hauling heavier weapons while still moving quickly. The mobility of your guns will now decrease your speed less than it otherwise would. Pistols, which already have 100% mobility (except for the Nitro Express) are unaffected, but you will now move faster (and therefore get hit less, dodge better, and live longer) when carrying all other weapons. This skill unlocks at rank 24. Recovery You know when you die and you spend ages lying on the ground waiting to respawn? Recovery shortens that time by 25%, (faster "Recovery", get it?) allowing you to spend more time alive and less time dead. On the other hand, if you die regularly you will now be able to die 33% more in one match! This skill unlocks at rank 27. Faster Reload LMGs This is exactly what it sounds like. Your LMGs will now reload faster, allowing you to spend less time loading these monstrosities and more time showing the zombies just how monstrously powerful they are. Faster reloads are especially important for LMGs because these guns take an insane amount of time to load and have more clips than most weapons if you find them in boxes. This skill unlocks at rank 30. AP Rounds Armor piercing rounds might sound silly given that zombies do not wear body armor or carry armor plating around. However, AP rounds allow your bullets to go straight through one more zombie than they otherwise would, increasing the lethality of all of your weapons. AP rounds are an excellent tool for crowd control and will improve your stats no matter how you play. This skill also improves your damage by 25%. This skill unlocks at rank 34. On Target You will now miss less, assuming you aim at things you want to hit. This skill reduces the spread on all guns, sending more bullets where you want to send them and fewer bullets flying into space. For some weapons, this skill changes little, but for weapons with low accuracy this skill will reduce ammo costs and increase damage by quite a bit. The one drawback: to kill a widely spread crowd, you may now have to aim at different parts of the crowd instead of trusting your weapon to spray indiscriminately. This skill unlocks at rank 37. Hi-Cap Mags High-Capacity Magazines doubles the amount of ammunition in each clip for every weapon. This applies to pickup weapons as well. You will now be able to spend less time reloading and more time shooting and therefore be significantly less vulnerable to surprise attacks. The performance of certain guns, especially those with small clips and high damage (Nitro, shotguns, and grenade launcher/RPGs) will improve dramatically. This might be the best non-premium skill in the game. This skill unlocks at rank 39. Elite Skills These skills unlock in the Elite ranks between 41 and 50. Any player who reaches these ranks is already very good, but these skills will help them to be among the best. At this point, only Elite XP counts, which means most players will be stuck in Nightmare Mode or winning purges, which dramatically increases the difficulty of gameplay. While skills and weapons do not make anyone's actual technique better, these skills can at least make you look like you know what you're doing. Highlander You know the movie? Well, like the film you will now be able to take ridiculous amounts of damage and keep running around killing things. Highlander doubles your health, which will be very useful now that you can only gain experience by battling tougher zombies. This skill unlocks at rank 42, and while it might not be the answer to life, the universe, and everything, it certainly will improve yours. Faster Reload Specials This is exactly what it sounds like. Your special weapons will now reload faster, allowing you to spend less time loading those strange ammo types into odd weapons and more time eliminating the zombie menace with your highly specialized weapons. Naturally, only a highly experienced player can understand the widely varied weapons well enough to improve reload speed, so this skill doesn't unlock until rank 46. Speed Boost The zombies are faster and more deadly. You've certainly become deadly at this point, now it's time to get faster. Speed Boost will help you outrun the zombies and the competition to be where it matters first. Maneuvering is key to military success, so only the most hardened warriors can unlock this skill. This skill is unlocked at rank 48. Black Death Well...... it isn't a weapon, so it must be a skill, right? Your character and all of your weapons will now be darkest black to symbolize the darkness which has consumed your mind after endless time killing and re-killing zombies. You know death well and it is only fitting that you have come to resemble death itself. This skill unlocks at rank 50. Premium Skills These skills are earned by buying them with Mochicoins ( however, now that they are no longer usable, they need to be converted into) Ninja Kiwi coins convert here. These are the special ones that will really make a difference to your game, and really set you apart from the rest of the SAS 3 players. Health Regen Slowly fills up your health bar. VERY useful if you get the odd hit and need a quick recovery, this really does save your life. Costs 2,400 Mochicoins/ 30 Ninja Kiwi coins. Extra Damage Gives a damage boost of 25% to all your weapons. More powerful shots coming out the end of all your guns... What could be better? Costs 3,000 Mochicoins/ 35 Ninja Kiwi coins. More Cash for Kills 50% cash bonus for every zombie killed. Very useful if your short on cash and need some ammo or are saving for a gun, but once you hit Level 50, money isn't very necessary, unless you haven't bought every Non-Premium gun yet. Costs 1,600 Mochicoins/ 30 Ninja Kiwi coins. More XP for Kills 50% XP bonus for every zombie killed. Again very useful for leveling up quicker, but at Level 50 you can't level up so exp is a bit of a waste. Costs 2,400 Mochicoins/ 30 Ninja Kiwi coins. Category:Browse Category:All Pages Category:Strategy Guides Category:Useful Pages Category:Popular Pages Category:Premiums Category:SAS3